Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales
Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales, previously codenamed Project Bracelets Pre4, is a future project in which is currently working. Right now, there is not much information besides it is a Battle of Bracelets game. This game can be considered a sequel of Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. It is confirmed that its name will not be its codename. New features This game is different to the rest of the franchise for several reasons. Here, you can see the list of new features that will be included in this game: *Characters will be available only in the stories to which they belong, since this game is based of the characters instead of the story. *Some character will have a special class: Support. ''These characters will have weaker attacks but they will control different magics that will be useful to help other characters. *In 2020, there will be special events with characters dressed up for a different theme. These characters will have different weapons, attacks and abilities and will appear with minor stories. Story The story is divided in thematic chapters in which only a few characters will be available. The story relates all the events that happen after the Golden and Dark Bracelets leave the Hades and rescue Darkreon and Bella. These chapters can be played the order in which the player prefers. The announced chapters at this moment are these ones: Aingeru Reflection The story of Aingeru relates the training of his dark power with the help of Night. Nevertheless, a Resistance will appear to avoid it, since the hidden power of Aingeru hides a terrible fate... Aingeru and Elena begin their training to become stronger Golden Bracelets. Night, who has noticed an enormous dark power into him, decided to help them with their training. Soon, the God of War Ares and his offspring will appear to execute Aingeru for a hidden reason. This will become a war between the Golden Bracelets and the Bellum Warriors. ''more information coming soon... Ainhoa Clock Ainhoa started training her power of time. However, she will fight in between the Photos army of the present, the Photos army of the past, the Bellum Warriors and a hidden foundation that will work to avoid a cataclysm. One day, Ainhoa recieves some strange visitors: Erik, the Green Shadow Bracelet and Oculus, the Lord of Imagination. They order her to travel to the past and kill Jessica before she meets Aingeru. There are two possibilities: she travels to the past and kills the elder Green Bracelet or the Light Bracelets will appear to kill Aingeru. Due to these possibilities, Ainhoa will decide to accept the mission. Nevertheless, some enemies will appear in the past that will baulk her objective. more information coming soon... Pablo Titan Pablo decides to train on his own to be able to defend the world of new threats. After hearing about the True Power of Cold (being able to freeze even ether) he decides to train her Ice Power by trying to freeze spirits of fallen warriors. However, while training, he is attacked by a spirit with a high energy. Pandora then appears to help the Golden Bracelet to stop the spirit but they can just chase it away. The Death Bracelet explains him about a species of ghost that never belonged any being, they have been in the Earth since the beginning of existence and the one that attacked him is one of the strongest, known as The Maiden. more coming soon... Kida Zombie After leaving the Hades, Nastacia decides that she must leave the Golden Bracelet to a younger person. Kida who left the Underworld thanks to the Pink Bracelet is the person that she chose to be her successor. Kida must learn some things before she becomes a Golden Bracelet. However, her training will begin a series of horrible events. more coming soon.... Inferna Jackal TBA Nihilhelm Nothing TBA Aingeru Awakening And suddenly, Ainhoa woke up in a place that was in her memory. It was not the same place, but it looks similar to the village where she met Aingeru the first time. The only difference is that this place was dead, there were no people nor soul. The only being that was in that village was a young version of Aingeru. Ainhoa will learn where she is and that this child-Aingeru is not that inoccent as a child should be... more coming soon... Charles Bee Aingeru thought that Hades would stop fighting them, but it seems to be a mistake... At least, it was what it could be, but the Death Bracelet that appeared in front of him had a different reason to fight him. Meanwhile, Charles starts to live a past that never happened. Some unknown “bees” will come to his hive to change his vision of the past. more coming soon... Special Events These special events will be seasonal and will allow players to get characters who are dressed up for each event, new items and new weapons. These characters will get different weapons, attacks and skills. To get access to these special events, the player will have to pay $2.99 for each event or get a one-year suscription that contains all the special events ($9.99). You can see the announced special events here: Kida Temptress In this special event, some characters will be invited to the Lovers' Festival. After returning from the Hades, Kida fell in love with her "saver". She wants to have a rendez-vous with Nastacia and try to get lucky. Meanwhile, other characters will have their own love stories... This event contains four playable characters dressed for the Lovers' Festival: *Elena *Aingeru *Edward *Kida Characters more coming soon... Weapons *Gungnir *Vajra Gallery Night (Unchained).jpg|Night Galen.jpg|Galen Phobos.jpg|Phobos Deimos.jpg|Deimos Ainhoa (Chronist).jpg|Ainhoa, dressed as chronist. Acerola.png|Acerola Pablo (Reverse).jpg|Pablo (Reverse version) Bruno (Reverse).jpg|Bruno (Reverse version) Sync.jpg|Sync Kida.jpg|Kida Shagaste.png|Shagaste Zharia.jpg|Sharia Nihilhelm.jpg|Nihilhelm PandoraUnlimited.jpg|Pandora Rhadamanthys (Armored).jpg|Rhadamanthys Aingeru (Young).jpg|Young Aingeru Jessica (Oneiric).png|Jessica, as a warrior in Aingeru's dreams. 7B879FB0-6520-4887-A950-D0B92CDA06C5.jpeg|Edward Kida Temptress 70C0C4B3-8685-4ECD-9048-E3C1F1C447AC.png|Elena 8BB8A906-EC7F-4DB0-989A-B12DF3D55A98.png|Aingeru 531ACA43-C434-4637-B3DE-D3919748FB21.png|Edward 1D635279-5D7B-4E30-AEFA-5E4B3F1CFD2C.png|Kida Trivia *This game is used to show a game in which the story is less important than the growth of the characters' psychology and as a bridge between the story of Battle of Bracelets: Beyond and the future end of the franchise. *Aingeru will lose both elements at some point of his story by being replaced by the element. A similar thing will happen to Elena. Pablo will be able to change his element to . *This game will also explain the change of wielder of the Cyan, Orange and Pink Bracelets, which were worn by Rachel, Xavier and Nastacia before and now, they will have new owners. *Some characters will have a special Support class. The support characters will be experts at healing, improving the stats of the attack characters, etc. However, they will have their own attacks, although they will not be as strong as the ones of the other characters. *This game contains other myths besides the Greek Myth. For example, Inferna's Twisted Cycles relates a story based of the Egypitian Myth. *In this game, a second Pablo appears for the very first time in a game. Although they are the same person, they must be considered as two different characters and not as two versions of the same character, since they can coexist, have different personalities and different powers. *The only character who knows about what is happening with the rest of characters is Kida, who finds some books that even talk about present and future events. *The name of the chapters makes reference to its protagonists and an element that makes explains the situation. For example Ainhoa Clock will explain the reason of the time control powers of Ainhoa. *Not all the stories' protagonists are the main playable character of the story. For example, Aingeru Awakening's main playable character is Ainhoa, although all the story is about Aingeru. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Sequels Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2016